Caçadores de Almas: A Terra das Sombras
by Lightning Heart sama
Summary: "Há muito tempo atrás uma garota quase morta deu origem ao que se chamam de Caçadores de Almas. Mas para toda vingança existe um preço, e ela ficou presa à um Ceifador. Mas e quando ela encontra um outro homem como ela? Outros caçadores ainda mais poderosos? A Dama que deu origem a todos começa a ser procurada, e de caça passa a presa. O que fará agora que sua vida corre perigo?"


_Música do capitulo: "_**_Night Of The Hunter_**_"_******_- 30 Seconds To Mars_**

* * *

_Os personagens de Naruto não me pertencem._

_Haverão personagens de minha criação e autoria na história; o mundo fictício em que ela se passa também é meu._

**_._**

Caçadores de Almas:

**A Terra das Sombras**

**.**

**EPÍLOGO**

**O Nascer da Dama Devoradora de Corações**

Estava escuro. Numa época em que o mundo não gosta de se lembrar - cercado por sangue de guerras e o terror de profecias apocalípticas que indicavam o inicio do fim do mundo - mas que certamente existiu, a data não é importante aqui. Só o que é preciso contar é que tudo começou naquela pequena cidade no Japão. Naquela barraca que era fortemente açoitava pelo vento onde uma menina com não mais do que quinze anos dormia um sono turbulento.

A noite era fria, o inverno estava chegando impiedosamente cedo naquele ano e arrancando as folhas das árvores com força. Os galhos secos e negros no meio de toda a paisagem perturbadoramente branca era de arrepiar, as árvores rangiam e estalavam constantemente, conduzidas pela tempestade que ameaçava chegar. O que só dificultava ainda mais o sono daquela garota. Os braços e pernas eram finos demais, estava magra e desnutrida. O rosto quase deformado por causa dos ácidos que lhe eram atirados todas as vezes em que causava problemas deixava sua face feia, semelhante à de um monstro. As feridas feitas pelo chicote de seu senhor nas costas e nas pernas doíam tanto que ela já não conseguia sentir mais a razão dos próprios pensamentos. E foi assim que ela despertou.

Os grandes olhos brilhavam na escuridão, quase como os olhos de um gato. A unica coisa bela em seu rosto horrível.

O vento bateu mais forte entrando pelas extremidades da cabana fazendo-a estremecer de frio e dor. Abraçando os próprios joelhos ela tentou esquecer o sonho ruim e se concentrar na dor presente, suas feridas estavam abertas e congeladas. Seu lábio estava inchado pela surra e queimado. Ela olhou para a esquerda vendo o corpo pequena de sua companheira de cela, quieta e obediente, tinha a face bonita e os olhos de um amarelo vibrante. Nunca se rebelara, e aceitava o seu destino de uma maneira tão passiva que a deixava enfurecida.

Se lembrou do que ela tinha dito quando apareceu de volta na sua cela, depois de outra surra.

"Por que não desiste e para de tentar fugir. Teria menos problemas se só fizesse o que eles mandam."

"Não sou como você, nunca vou parar de tentar escapar!" Ela disse dura. Sua colega apenas deu de ombros sem insistir e se encolheu em seu canto na cabana.

"Nesse caso, só lhe resta rezar para o seu Deus."

Deus. A palavra soara tão estúpida aos seus ouvidos que ela riu, ignorando por um segundo a dor do corpo. Ela afastou os olhos da garotinha e mirou-os na entrada. Jurava ter ouvido o som de um farfalhar no chão, como se alguém de capaz se arrastasse até ali. E ela estava certa. Poucos segundos depois uma figura surgiu na entrada da barraca. Não tinha sombra, nem tinha peso. Seu silêncio era tão absoluto que a garota pensou que estava alucinando em seus últimos momentos de morte.

Mas não era isso. A figura encapuzada de aproximou e baixou o capuz revelando seu rosto. Um rosto magro e pálido, mas belo. Seus olhos eram fundos e brilhantes como os de um gato, de um amarelo vivo que parecia te hipnotizar caso você olhasse por muito tempo. Os lábios eram finos e quase sem cor, mesmo assim convidativos.

_Q-quem é você? - Ela perguntou, não se importando se sua voz soara dolorida ou com medo.

_Se quer um nome, sinto muito, mas isso não posso lhe dar. Mas se quer saber por que eu estou aqui... Vim levá-la. - Ele não precisou dizer mais do que isso. Ela sabia ao quê o homem se referia.

Mesmo assim seus punhos se fecharam e ela segurou a vontade de chorar. - Por favor... Não.

_Sou o encarregado de levar você. E esta na sua hora. - A expressão do homem não mudou nem por um segundo se quer.

_Então deixe-me vingar. É só o que peço! Deixe-me viver mais para que possa me vingar da mulher que me jogou nesse lugar para morrer lentamente todos os dias até partir. É só o que peço!

_Vingança? - Embora a expressão do homem continuasse vazia, ele riu. - Tem certeza? Se fizer isso, sua alma será condenada ao inferno. Sua eternidade de sofrimento lá não terá comparação ao que você vive aqui.

_Tenho certeza. - Ela não hesitou em responder. - Permita que eu me vingue e minha alma será sua, para o inferno ou para onde quer que seja meu próximo destino. Eu não me importo.

Ele riu novamente e assentiu. - Levante-se. Farei o que me pediu, mas não vou ajudá-la com o que precisa, só vou libertá-la. E quando completar sua vingança, voltarei para levar sua alma.

A garota se levantou prontamente e ficou de pé em frente à figura sinistra daquele homem. Ele olhos para seus calcanhares e de repente a corrente que prendia seus pés ruiu e se esfarelou diante de seus olhos. Depois, ele tirou seu próprio manto negro e a cobriu com a roupa áspera mas incrivelmente quente; os dedos do homem sobre sua pele eram tão frios quanto a neve, mas o manto era quente. Ele usava roupas elegantes e negras difusas em meio ao branco da sua pele e cabelos.

_A partir de agora você esta livre para completar sua vingança Sakura Haruno. Mas saiba que sempre a estarei vigiando. Deve partir agora, meu manto a protegerá, mas será rápida em sua busca, por que não gosto de esperar, sinto o cheiro delicioso da sua alma e estou com muita fome. Lembre-se disso.

Ela assentiu sem o menor medo nos olhos. Mas quando o homem se virou para ir embora Sakura correu e tocou-lhe o ombro, sentiu um calafrio quando o fez e pensou que talvez fosse melhor não tocá-lo novamente. - Espere! Mas não pode me dar seu nome?

_Não tenho nome. Sou um Ceifador apenas caço almas.

_Caçador... Nesse caso, posso chamá-lo de Hunter? - O homem não demonstrou o menor afeto pelo nome e apenas deu de ombros saindo em meio a tempestade de neve; em poucos segundos sua figura sumiu por completo. Sakura não perdeu tempo, olhou uma última vez para sua colega de quarto mas não sentia a menor empatia pela garota, se ela queria aceitar o destino que lhe fora imposto, então que fosse.

Ela abandonou o Circo e desapareceu noite adentro para nunca mais voltar.

**...**

Apesar de estar no verão, as noites eram bem frias no Japão naquela época. O Castelo de Lady Mihuy Aoko estava escuro, embora isso não quisesse dizer que não houvesse movimento em seu interior. Muito pelo contrário. Não havia vento, por isso apesar do frio os criados andavam sem tremer com as roupas finas e velhas que lhes eram dadas. A lua estava no auge do céu, cheia e brilhante, sua luz dispensava qualquer lamparina necessária na noite, mesmo assim ainda haviam partes escuras do castelo, partes a qual uma figura escura estava escondida coberta somente por um manto negro que lhe escondia da vista de qualquer um.

Os olhos verdes e atentos examinavam cada milímetro do pátio do castelo, observando as pessoas que entravam e saiam por causa do baile que aconteceria ali mesmo naquela noite, horas mais tarde. Só que algo que somente aquela garota de olhos verdes sabia era que, Lady Mihuy não compareceria a seu baile naquela noite.

Que jamais caminharia livre pelos pátios do Castelo dos Haruno novamente.

Finalmente, Sakura desceu do muro ao qual estivera empoleirava e num salto alcançou o chão com a perfeição de uma ave.

_Três anos... E finalmente consegui alcançar você. - Ela disse para si mesma observando a silhueta de uma mulher numa das janelas mais altas da torre principal. - Lady Mihuy Aoko.

Ela começou a caminhar para dentro do castelo. Não foi vista por nenhum dos empregados, embora todos eles tivessem sentindo o ar mais frio no momento em que os pés da antiga dona do Castelo tocou novamente seu piso. Calmamente ela se dirigiu até o terceiro andar, passando pelos corredores vastos e bem iluminados com lustres de dar inveja à qualquer nobre do Japão. Parou em frente a porta dupla de mogno, os detalhes de ouro vivos como se fossem recém feitos mesmo que já estivessem ali há quase um século.

Lady Mihuy Aoko ouviu duas leves batidas na porta e sorriu observando seu próprio reflexo no espelho. A pele morena bonita, enfeitada pela maquiagem, os olhos castanho mel acentuados pelos brincos de ouro da antiga raiva que dependuravam nas suas orelhas.

_É você Elissa? Entre logo com o vestido, quero colocá-lo já! - Sem olhar para a porta, ela prosseguiu sua arrumação minuciosa. Mas mesmo depois da sua ordem e de ter ouvido o som da porta sendo aberta não ouve nenhum outro som.

De repente seus aposentos estavam sinistramente quietos. Ela não gostava disso, sorriu nervosa se virando.

_Elissa pro que ainda não me entregou meu... - Sua voz foi morrendo aos poucos. - Você?

De repente pânico tomou conta da face da mulher enquanto Sakura a observava com serenidade absoluta, uma calma tão perceptível que chegava a lhe soar psicótica. Lady Mihuy recuou vários passos para trás, olhando a figura alta e pálida na sua frente como se visse um genuíno fantasma. Ela abria e fechava a boca muitas vezes mas nunca som algum saia delas.

Nunca mais som algum saiu da boca de Lady Mihuy depois daquela noite.

Hunter entrou no quarto e observou Sakura sentada no peitoril da janela observando à noite.

Aos seus pés, jazia uma mulher morta, totalmente machucada e ensangüentada; Lady Mihuy tivera o peito decepado e o coração arrancado ainda batendo de dentro de seu próprio corpo. A faca fina e afiada usada por Sakura ainda estava cravada agora nas costas da mulher, e ela continuava calma à janela, como se estivesse pensando numa canção de amor antiga da qual gostava, no seu colo, o coração esfaqueado de Lady Mihuy Aoko bateu pela última vez.

_Vejo que se emprenhou bem em sua vingança. Mas demorou longos três anos para isso. - Ela não deu sinal algum de ter se assustado com a presença de seu Ceifador.

_Não foi fácil, além disso a pressa é inimiga da perfeição. Vê? O quanto foi perfeito? - Hunter assentiu vendo o coração nas mãos de Sakura.

_Você agiu de modo frio. Até eu me senti estupefado, mas não esperaria nada menos de alguém cujo coração estava tão afogado em ódio quanto o seu.

_Sente pena de Lady Mihuy? - Ela o encarou, como se o desafiasse.

Hunter ignorou a provocação. - Sua vingança esta concluída. Agora é a minha vez de me satisfazer.

Sakura olhou para a lua uma última vez e suspirou calma, se levantou e foi até seu Ceifador. Hunter se aproximou e tocou seus braços, seu rosto de aproximou do dela e seus lábios se tocaram, o homem tinha os lábios tão frios quanto a própria noite e tão vazios quanto o peito da mulher morta ali ao lado deles. Mas para ao ceifador o gosto era delicioso, almas sempre eram.

De repente Hunter interrompeu o beijo e arregalou os olhos. Viu a face totalmente calma e serena de Sakura e a mão dela em seu peito. Dentro dele.

Sakura se afastou um passo e arrancou o coração do Ceifador, um órgão já morto, mas ainda sim vital. Hunter a olhou em completo choque enquanto ela jogava o órgão no chão em descaso e o encarava tão sem expressão quanto ele da primeira vez que se viram.

_Desculpe-me querido, mas não posso deixar que leve minha alma agora. Na verdade, nunca pretendi me entregar a morte. - Ela sussurrou em seu ouvido e deixou o quarto.

A primeira pessoa que entrasse lá, momentos mais tarde, encontraria uma mulher de trajes de banho morta próxima à janela com o peito destroçado e o coração arrancado, e ao seu lado, encontraria um homem igualmente ferido e imóvel. Um homem de olhos cinzas e apagados pela não-existência de seu ser. Se perguntariam que tipo de monstro poderia ter sido capaz de tamanha atrocidade à sangue frio, mas só os supersticiosos iriam saber que o espírito da antiga princesa Haruno havia voltado para se vingar.

E assim ela ficou conhecida, durante séculos e ainda hoje, como a Dama Devoradora de Corações.

**Continua...**

* * *

_Tenho que explicar isso certo?_

_Bom, vamos lá. Na verdade a ideia para essa fic me veio baseada em outro anime que vi só que a história não iria se encaixar, até por que o roteiro se distanciou demais do anime e ficou muito "original", dai me veio a ideia de traça-lo com os personagens de Naruto._

_Pode ter ficado meio confuso pra vocês, mas este é só um epilogo então não se preocupem, por que tudo será devidamente explicado no decorrer da história. Garanto. Além disso, minha intenção é deixar as coisas ainda bem nebulosas e confusas mesmo. :P_

_Postei esse epilogo, pra ver como vai ser, quer dizer, se vai ter gente pra ler ou não. Pra tirar as dúvidas sera sim um romance, mas num universo que duvido muito que alguém já tenha visto (eu pelo menos nunca vi algo semelhante assim). E se tiverem leitores claro, continuarei a fic!_

_Se não, só vou chorar horrores aqui né? Mas fazer o que? u.u_

**_Então, gente, por favor comentem só pra eu saber que seres humanos leram isso aqui! okay?_**

_Se alguém tiver perguntas me mande pelas reviews ou até PM's mesmo, vou adorar respondê-las. Ah outra coisa, nessa fic, provavelmente cada capitulo terá uma música tema, uma música que vai ter tudo a ver com o capitulo e a história e tal, então se quiserem ver traduções seria até legal._

_Enfim, fico por aqui. Se alguém quiser saber o que acontecerá com a Dama Devoradora de Corações deixem suas reviews que eu deixarei meus capítulos! :D_

_Beijos da Light_

_Ja ne_


End file.
